Was it the Right Decision
by blurbkhjdk
Summary: A mistake that Happens three years agao is now going to be confronted. My first Story please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I rested my elbows on the counter of my family's flower shop, waiting for customers whose special way of showing someone they care is through flowers. I looked over to one of the floral magazine and started flipping through it mindlessly. I heard the chime ring and got ready for the customer. I look up and see those green eyes and pink hair.

"Oh it's just you." I said disappointed.

"Is that the attitude I deserve for visiting you, Ino-Pig." Sakura said ticked off.

"No of coarse not, but that's the one you going to get Billboard Brow."

"Well I was going to be the better person and give you some vital information. But, now I'm not going to."

"What could be so vital for you to come all the way down here?"

"I won't tell you remember. I didn't think blondes also had short term memory."

"I'm sorry ok Sakura. Can you just tell me what the hell it is?" I said extremely agitated and not in the mood to play her little game anymore.

"I ran into Nara today. He told me that he is going to the party this weekend."

"When does Shikamaru go to parties on his own will and decides to tell people about it?"

"Who knows Choji is probably making him go. Isn't it kind of awkward this being the first time you guys being around each other after you guys broke up?"

"As long as he doesn't about _her_ everything is ok. Thank you again Sakura, for not telling him about her."

"It's not my business to tell Ino. I still don't agree with you not telling him but it's not decision to make."

"I had my reasons ok. You know Shikamaru; he was in no way prepared to be a father. We were nineteen and it was a mistake and things were going good for him I wasn't going to ruin his career with the stress of a baby that he was not prepared for."

"Even though Shikamaru is the laziest guy on the earth he would have took care of his responsibility and you should know that Ino." She pointed out to me.

"Look I don't want to fight about this anymore; what's done is done. I'll still go to the party no matter who's there."

"Good because Momma needs a night out. I'll see you later than?"

"Yeah." She smiled and left the flower shop.

It is still so clear in my head the day I broke up with him and no matter how long I live my life it still hurts.

*Flashback*

I walked in his place prepared to be strong and do what to be done. I don't know what to do with a baby and there is no way Shikamaru would. He doesn't even want a baby and I can't put him through that trouble I can't ruin his life.

I went of my own thoughts when Shikamaru walked up to me and started to kiss me. I would miss his warmth and the faint smell grass I could smell when I was beside him. I pulled away from his embrace.

"What's wrong Ino?" He asked me looking confused.

"It's hard for me to say this Shikamaru, but I'm breaking up with you." I said trying to sound confident and sure of my decision.

"What did I do this time you troublesome women, did I forget an anniversary or something? If it is I'm sorry ok." He said with that smug grin that my heart melts over.

"It's not that and I'm being serious this time Shikamaru."

"Tell me what I did and I'll fix it."

"It has nothing to do with you, it's my fault. I realized I didn't feel I needed you anymore and I for some reason I stopped being in love with you. I'm sorry." I started to see anger grow in his usually calm eyes.

"Look Ino just tell me what I did? I'll fix it you know how much I love you."

"What do you really know about love, were only nineteen? I don't love you anymore ok! I didn't want to force myself to be with you when I just want to be somewhere else. I don't need you for anything anymore! So don't do anything troublesome to try and get me back because we are done." I forced myself to say, trying to hurt him so he'll give up on me. I started to walk away when he grabbed and pull me back to face him.

"I know I'm not the romantic guy you want Ino but you have to believe when I say I love you." He said with heartbreak in his eyes this time. I pulled my hand away.

"Shikamaru I'm so sorry I just don't love you anymore and I wish you would give me space and leave me alone." I felt tears start form in my eyes. "Goodbye Shikamaru." I said turning back around and trying to leave that place as fast a possible. I started my car with tears streaming down my face and my heart hurting for doing that to him. I did the right thing I know I did, I'm going to have to pay the consequences for my actions.

*End Flashback*

The phone rang. I picked up. "Yamanka Flowers how may I assist you today?"

"I-Ino you're there, I have to go home early to prepare for a mission tomorrow. I'm so sorry."

"No I understand I'll be there in a second." I hung up. I took my apron off and put it on the stool. I told my parents and they let me go.

I rushed inside my apartment; Hinata was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry but I really have to go she's taking a nap right now."

"Thank you and its ok." I told her he as she left quickly. I locked the door and entered Ingra's room. She was curled up in a little ball with her long black hair covering most of her face. I sat on the stool beside her to move the hair from her beautiful face. He face scrunched and her blue eyes looked at me tiredly.

"Hey mommy what are you doing home?'

"I came home to take care of my little princess that's what."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites it really mean a lot to me especially it being my first time.**

I have prepared myself for this all week and I am ready to face the man I left three years ago. I looked in the mirror one last time before I leave. I move behind my ears so you can see both my eyes now. I look at the form fitting purple dress with a simple necklace and bracelets. I heard Sakura's car honk and I quickly went to her car. Sakura had a tang top and skinny jean as her outfit.

"Are you ready to go hot momma?" Sakura Teased.

"Now or never." I sat inside the car with doubt quickly rushing all over me. "I think I choose never now. I cannot see him Sakura, I haven't seen him in three years and I have his daughter, and I said all those horrible things to him. No I can't do this, I'm just going to go back inside and spend time with Inga, and she needs mother and daughter time."

"Ino, you already got this far you are going to this party, whether you like it or not." Sakura told me sternly.

"Your right, no one is going to stop me from having a good time."

"Good." She locked her car door and started to drive. We ended up at the party quicker than I hoped. I took a deep breath and got out the car. She walked behind me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great Sakura. I'm empowered I'll be ok." We walked inside. I haven't seen him yet so everything is all-good in my world. I walked over near the kitchen to gather my thoughts before I won't back in there.

"I know that blond hair anywhere." I turned around and saw Choji.

"Choji!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then I saw Shikamaru standing behind him. I let go pretending not to notice him. "Where have you been lately?"

"I've been where I always was with Shikamaru of course." He said pulling him so they were side by side. Shikamaru still had the spiky ponytail but he was more mature looking from when I last him it made him look more mysterious and attractive than before.

"Hi Shikamaru." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm going to talk to Naruto I'll see you later," He said to Choji. I noticed how his voice was also deeper. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I opened them.

"Ino I'm sorry about that I can't believe I forgot, it was just the tree of us again and I forgot I'm sorry."

"No Choji it's ok. It didn't go badly."

"He could have at least acknowledged you. Don't worry I'll be on his back on it ok."

"No Choji it's really ok. I don't need you to bother him about anything."

"Ino you guys never worked it out. How do you avoid someone for three years?"

"You put a lot of work on your plate. I've been really busy."

"Well are going to stay in here all night or going to join the party."

"Only if you escort me there." I said teasingly. He put his arm out to me and I wrapped mine around his as he led me back into the party. It reminded me that Choji doesn't even know about Ingra, I couldn't trust him this time especially with this. He can't hide anything from Shikamaru, especially when Shikamaru is involved in it. All he knows is that we had a bad breakup. Choji trying to understand both sides never asked me why and I thank him for that

"Well this where we part." he said taking his arm from me.

"Thank you." I said doing a little curtsy not wanting my dress to ride up. He smiled witch eased my mood. He walked into the crowd me loosing him.

"I haven't seen you at party in while." I turned around quickly being startled by someone talking behind me.

"Ten Ten you scared me."

"That was the point." She said mockingly. "I wanted to-to, uh Ino you know what is could wait, and I'm going to go now. Bye." She said nervously quickly leaving.

"What her problem?" I whispered to myself.

"Ino?" Choji asked behind me. I turned back around seeing Choji gripping on Shikamaru's arm.

"Choji I told you he didn't need to apologize."

"He's going to apologize no matter if you two like it or not." Choji insisted. "Now Shikamaru."

"I'm sorry Ino."

"For?" Choji added Shikamaru looked at him annoyed.

"For being rude to you earlier."

"Ino?"

"I accept your apology." Choji let go of his arm and he quickly walked off.

"See Ino he's getting better." I forced a smiled on my face. "I'm going to go after him to make sure he doesn't leave." He said walking off. I leaned against the walls listening to the fun but mindless pop music.

"Ino is everything ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just in my own head."

"I know we're not really good friends and all," He said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"But?"

"But it's a party and you should be dancing right now and having a good time. If you don't mind dancing with me I'll take you out there."

"Why not." I agreed. He dragged me to dance floor.

"I'm warning you I'm not a good dancer."

"Its ok it would be fun watching you try to though." Naruto was right he was horrible dance but it was fun just goofing around with him. It was nice moment in a long time, with me just having fun and forgetting all my problems. When we stopped dancing, I went looking for Sakura.

"Oh good, your ready to go home."

"What time is it?"

"It's 11:10 so you should be going home now. It seems like you had a good time." She started walking to her car with me following.

"I did it was fun."

"I told you it was a good idea. I didn't understand how being with Naruto the whole time did that but, whatever floats you boat."

"It was fun goofing around. For a couple of hours."

I walked into my apartment building noticing Shikamaru sitting on the lobby couch.

"We need to talk Ino." He said getting up.

"I appreciate you waiting for me here but I have something I need to take care of right now, but can't try his wait."

"I'll go up with you."

"No! I mean no you can't you wouldn't understand."

"You can spend three years avoiding me and dance with Naruto, but you can't talk to me."

"I can but not right now. So just leave me alone ok."

"Ino you're here," The Manager called she walked up to me handing over Ingra to me. "I really have to go now I'll see you tomorrow. Shikamaru looked surprised getting a good look at her.

"Ino who's baby is that?"

Sorry for leaving on a cliff hanger. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ino who's baby is that?"

This is the question I have been dreading to hear for three years; all my hard work of trying to hide her from him has been wasted. A case of bad timing ruined everything.

"Ino, who does that baby belong to?" It stung more with the tension building up in his voice.

"Shikamaru, lets not talk about this right now. Please?"

"Ino if I let you go you'll disapeer for another three years."

"Thanks for throwing it in my face but if you wanted to see me you could have it wouldn't have been to hard to find me."

"Ino I'm tired of fighting with you. Just tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Let's not do this out here. Can we do this in a private place? Please? I will tell you everything you want to know." He followed behind me as I went up into my apartment. I put Ingra to bed and sat on the couch staring at him. "What do you want to know?"

"I already asked you the big question."

I built up confidence trying to tell him the truth from what happened three years ago. "Isn't it obvious who's baby it is." I said. Why did I have to so snippy with that answer, I just need to be open and honest with him after all this time that is what I owe him?

"I won't to hear you say it, Ino."

"Fine if it means that much to you, she is our daughter. Congratulations Shikamaru you're a Father" I said my stomach quenching and my eyes getting teary. He looked as if he was processing everything that just happened. He sat down beside me still thinking.

"Why-why didn't you tell me?" He asked never looking at me.

"I had no idea how you were going to react. I knew you were not to be a father and I knew you didn't know how to be one. Everything in your life was going so great and I didn't want to ruin that for you."

He clenched his hands together. "I would have tried, Ino. I would have tried because back then I was willing to do it with you because I loved you more than anyone."

"Shik-"

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't take care of my responsibility's you of all people should have known that. You didn't tell me because you didn't believe in me. I thought you would Ino."

"I do believe in you, and I didn't want to be the reason why you couldn't do what you wanted. Honestly Shikamaru, would have been happy with us acting like a family and dealing with family problems?"

"I don't know Ino and you never gave me a chance of knowing if I would be or if I could be." He finally relaxed his stance. "Can I see her? Please I want to just want to see her."

"Ok. Her name is Ingra by the way if you wanted to know." He nodded as he walked to her bedroom. I followed him watching him at the doorway wanting to give him some space.

He knelt down in front of her bed. "She's beautiful." He said chocked up, which surprised me not knowing how emotionally affected he was about this.

"She is. She gets it all the time, I hope she doesn't let it all go to her head." he let a small chuckle. He rested his hand softly on her small face, and then he moved her hair behind her ears. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Thank you Ino."

"She's your child to."

"How is she in everything?"

"She's smart like you, I'm thinking of putting her into pre-school this year. She's also energetic; I wish she was lazy sometimes."

"Ino I don't know how but I want to be apart of her life."

"You still have time. She is only three."

"You'll allow me?"

"If that's what you really won't."

"Thank you. Ino you look better when you can see both of your eyes."

"Don't flatter me Shikamaru."

"That brought back the first time we kissed."

*Flashback*

He was walking me home after a mission.

"Ino it's a sight for sore eyes to see your whole face. You should keep it that way."

"Don't flatter me, you how exhausted I probably look right now. I'm probably a mess."

"You look perfect to me."

"Your only saying that because we've knows another for sixteen years and trying to make me feel better."

"No Ino I mean it. You know you've always been beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Don't start being troublesome Ino, I was just."

"You were just?"

"Giving you a compliment, that's all."

"Do you like me Shikamaru?"

"This is the troublesome thing I mentioned."

"Oh Mr. Nara likes me. You like me Shikamaru, is that it?" He just looked away and I walked to where we were face to face. "Admit it Shikamaru you like me." I said poking him. He grabbed my hands and pressed his lips against mine. He let go of my hands and pulled away quickly.

"I do, Ino," he said leaving me behind. I touched my lips surprised actually did that.

*End Flashback*

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" I teased him. He laughed.

"Ino you know you've always been beautiful. Ingra got her looks from you."

"Well her father is also handsome, even though he doesn't want to admit it to anyone."

"Don't flatter me."

"I never thought we would be here, back then."

"Me too."

"Well, I think it's going to get past our bed time."

"Your right." I walked him over to the door.

"Are we good Shikamaru?"

"We're good Ino." We hugged. "I'll see you later Ino."

"I'll see you later." he let go and opened the door. "Wait ."

"Yes."

"Me and Ingra are going to the park this Tuesday. If you want to go and meet us there. If you have the time. You two can start your bond."

"I would love to go."

"Good, I'll see you then."

"Bye." he said leaving.

.Please review. The next chapter will probably the longest I have written. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We arrived at noon. I looked around wondering if Shikamaru would show up or already did. I haven't seen him yet but he said he would be here, so no need to start doubting him yet. I grabbed Ingra's hand tighter make sure, she didn't walk off anywhere. 

"Hey mommy, I was wondering if I could be like you when I grow up."

"Be like me?"

"You know be a ninja, when I grow up."

"Oh, I see. Well if that's what you want to be then I don't see why not."

""You're really ok with it?"

"If that is what you to be then I am really ok with it." She gave me a big smile; I looked up and saw Shikamaru walking towards us. I sighed relied with him showing up right now. "Hey Ingra I want you to meet someone very special, so be nice."

"Are you saying I'm not nice?"

"I was only teasing."

"Well stop teasing, it hurts my feelings,"

"Oh sorry." ` We stopped in front of Shikamaru. "Hi Shikamaru this."

"No I want to introduce my self."

"You say excuse me remember."

"Sorry."

"Now say it again."

"Excuse me; I want to introduce my self." She said irritated.

"That's better."

"My name is Ingra, What's yours?" Shikamaru looked amused by the whole previous situation.

"I'm Shikamaru, nice to meet you Ingra." He said putting his hand out towards her. She quickly grabbed his and started shaking it. The pulled they're hand apart. 

"Where do you want to start first?" I asked Ingra.

"I want to go to the swings first." she pointing to where they were at. 

"OK. Hey, Shikamaru is probably better at pushing then I am. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Please Shikamaru?" She added.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Good." She said grabbing his hand again and pulling us over to the swings. I looked over to see how Shikamaru was reacting to all this but I couldn't get any clear idea on what it was.

"Everything ok? Is this to much?" I whispered trying to make sure Ingra didn't hear.

"I'm good, just nervous."

"You're nervous over a three year old. Well just relax she seems to like this far. Be yourself and I sure she'll love you."

"You're right Ino."

"And they say you're the genius."

We suddenly stopped," We're here." She said excitedly letting go of us. 

"Mommy is going to sit this one out I'll catch up with you guys." I said. I sat on the bench with one of the mothers I talk to.

"I haven't seen you here in a while." Mio said.

"I've been really busy."

"I haven't seen you with him before. Is he a new boyfriend?"

"No, he's my baby's daddy."

"Oh I see how that could keep someone busy."

"Exactly."

"So he's just now getting involved?"

"It's complicated. I don't really feel like explaining it right now maybe next time."

"Well he seems to being a good job so far." I looked over at them. They were laughing about something and he started to push her on the swing.

"Maybe I should go and check on them." Mio grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back down. "What?"

"Just give them some space. You can still watch them from right here." I looked over at her and she winked. "Everything will be ok." I somewhat felt reassured. I looked over at them having a good time which and a smile slowly formed on my face. Shikamaru looked back and waved, I waved back at him. "I know that look."

"Huh?"

"You two are still in love with each other."

"There's no way Shikamaru is still in love with me. After what I did he's just trying to make the best out of his situation."

"So you're still in love with him then?"

"No, I don't know, maybe." 

"I'm not sure how to take that as Ino."

"Well. Sorry I can't help you with that answer."

"You are no help sometimes Ino."

"I already apologized. What more do you want from me? Baby daddy issues are complicated alright." 

"So how did you explain the situation to her?"

"Uh, well she thinks he's just a friend of mine, right now. She's a smart girl; she'll eventually figure it out."

"Maybe that's why things are so complicated because you don't talk to people about these kinds of things."

"Hey I love to talk but, it's not the right time for her to know they just met. Like you said I need to give them some space."

"Giving them space has nothing to do with telling your daughter what happened, I meant let them have their own relationship right now."

"Well you know what, I am going to leave because I feel like things are worse off then they were before. And it's all your fault Mio." I got up and started walking over to them. "What are you two up to with out me?"

"Nothing." Ingra answered.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"But not as much fun as when we hang out, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have other friends you know?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Your lucky your cute, because I would not deal with this kind of attitude you've been giving me."

"Whatever mommy." 

"You having fun Shikamaru?"

"Never better."

"Shikamaru, how do you know my mommy?"

"We were friends for as long as I can remember."

"Were you two ever boyfriend and girlfriend?" I looked at Shikamaru's response but like always, I could never get a clear read on what he actually felt.

"We were, once."

"Why did you guy breakup?"

"Ingra what did I tell you about asking people you hardly know personal questions?"

"But Shikamaru told me I can ask him anything. So why did you guys break up?" I looked at him worried. 

"Don't tell her." I mouthed to him making sure she didn't see.

"Uh, we thought we were better as friends." He said.

"Thank you." I mouthed again.

"Do you two still love each other even though you guys broke up?" She was a question machine today. Even though a part of me wanted to hope that, he still did love me even as a friend.

"I can't help it, even when I try not to. My troublesome heart will always love Ino or your mom no matter what." My heart went racing and I felt my face starting to blush

"How about you mommy?"

"Yeah I do." I admitted not being able to look at Shikamaru when I said it.

I was lucky from the moment on the rest of the day ran pretty smoothly, with Ingra not asking her to personal questions made things a bit easier; actually a lot easier. When we arrived at home, she was knocked out.

"Thank you." I said to Shikamaru while he was holding Ingra. "Can you put her in her bed it's been a long day?"

"No problem." I unlocked the door and we went inside. I shut the door and rested on the couch. After a minute or two Shikamaru walked back. "Did you have fun today?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Yeah I did."

"Shikamaru did you really mean what you said?"

"About what Ino?"

"About when you said that, never mind it doesn't matter."

"I should be the one asking you if you really meant when you said you love me."

"I only said I don't love you because I was trying to make up reasons for why I was breaking up with you. I wanted to keep you away so you wouldn't find out." I told him, but I wasn't getting any response. "Why did you really come to my house the night after the party?" I asked.

"I wanted to work things out between us; I thought maybe we could at least try to be friends for Choji's sake."

"I see."

"Your different Ino."

"Different?"

"Yeah different. More mature and less troublesome."

"Right. Your not as lazy as you used to be either."

"I guess that's true." He admitted. He put his hand on mine and squeezed it. "I meant what I said. When I said I love you even when I don't want to."

"I love you too." He leaned in. "Shikamaru u we cant do this. I don't want to ruin to anything between us right now." I said trying to pull away.

"It could." He said as he leaned closer. My stomach started to turn with anticipation for the kiss. His lips pressed against mine I closed my eyes kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He started to kiss me with more passion this time. I fell back on the couch with him above me. He moved down to my neck making me gasp. I let out a moan. I heard Ingra getting out of bed, which ruined the whole mood.

"Shikamaru." I said. "Not that kind Shikamaru, I mean the get off of me Shikamaru because Ingra is awake kind of Shikamaru." He stiffened and got off me I sat up fixing myself. When Ingra walked over to us. "Honey why are you awake?" I asked her as she sat in between us.

"I had a weird dream. What are you still doing here Shikamaru?"

"I was saying goodnight to your mom?"

"For that long?

"Yeah."

"Is it true?"

"What's true?" I asked. 

"In my dream, Shikamaru was my dad for some reason. So is it true? I always wondered where my dad is."

"It was as dream remember." I said.

"Yeah but you said dreams mean something so maybe my dream is telling me that Shikamaru is my dad."

"I am." He said.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ino she needs to know."

"I know but now isn't the right time you can't rush everything."

"I'm here you know. Where you all this time?" She asked him.

"He was on a mission." I lied to her. "He didn't comeback till recently and had no idea about you until he came back. We broke up before I knew I was going to get you and the mission that was three years long. Right Shikamaru?"

"That's what happened." He agreed with helping me cover my tracks.

A/N please review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ino you know you shouldn't have lied to her."

"I know and we've already went over this. Also what was I going to tell her, she wouldn't be able to understand what happened and why things turned out the way they did. Plus when are you the stand up guy who wants to tell everyone the truth all the time."

"Because when you don't tell people the truth things get more troublesome than they were before."

"Look Shikamaru, I'm working at my job to help your daughter have a roof over her head and put food on her plate."

"I'll help you out Ino."

"How?"

"You know I get money for helping other teams with their strategies I'll do more and give you some of what I get paid."

"So is Ingra going over your house for the next couple of days?" I asked.

"Uh yeah sure."

"I see. Did tell your parents yet?"

"I haven't had the time. Do you parents know everything?"

"Yeah of course. When will you make time Mr. Honesty?"

"You're going with me when I tell them."

"Why?"

"Because my mother loves you more than she loves I and she might take it better if we both go together."

"Fine I'll go. Just call me and I'll bring Ingra with me and we'll them."

"You make it sound so easy."`

"You used to make things sound easy for me."

*Flashback*

I ran behind and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm guessing she's blond."

"You're getting closer." He turned around and kissed me. "You cheater. You were supposed to guess who I was."

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

"I might be able to forgive you." He grabbed my waist.

"Oh really." He said pulling me down on the grass as he leaned over me.

"Yeah I might." I said pushing him off and I lay above me. He moved my bangs out of my face and behind my ear. "Why do you do that?"

"Because you look prettier this way."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure I do."

"Ino, you know I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I'm in love you."

"You can't tell me that right now."

"Why not?"

"Because you're supposed to have something really romantic before you say it."

"Isn't a surprise more memorable than a typical romantic dinner."

"Whatever,"

"Well."

"Well what?'

"Are you in love with me too?"

"Oh yeah. I lo- I can't say it."

"Why?"

"You make it look so easy I never said that to anyone before."

"I already told you so you can't be afraid of rejection."

"I love. Ok let me try it again, I." I took a breath before I attempted to tell him I love him. "I love you, oh I said it. I love you Shikamaru, I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah I do."

*End Flashback*

"I remember I was extremely nervous when I said it."

"Why?"

"I never told anyone that before and I was worried that." He paused.

"That?"

"You wouldn't feel the same way."

"Well, Shikamaru what's going on between us. Are we just going to be friends trying to work the parenting thing out? Are we going to trying to get back together or I don't know parents with benefits. I don't know what you want from me."

"Ino." He said.

"I never expected to see you here Shikamaru." Choji said after he walked in the shop.

"Hey Choji! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit you. What were you two talking about?"

"Stuff." Shikamaru answered.

"I'm so happy you two are talking again. I don't have to watch what I say something the other person. Ino you wouldn't be able to imagine the death glare I would get if I mentioned you." He said. "Look that's the look!" He said pointing at Shikamaru. Wow Choji had a point that was one hell of a death glare.

"Choji you can stop it now." Shikamaru told him.

"It was only joke." He said slapping his back. "Oh Shikamaru I ran into your Mother and she was angry that you haven't visited her in a while. Oh she asked about you to Ino she's been worried about you for the past three years."

"I'll go visit her soon, you can go with me right Shikamaru?"

"Yeah we'll work something out Ino."

"Am I not invited?" Choji asked.

"It's complicated Choji. If it were another time we would." Shikamaru said.

"You guys start talking again for a couple of months and you already have private things going on without me. If I didn't know any better I would think you two are going out again."

"Yep, but you do know better." I said.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Shikamaru said leaving.

"What's his problem?" Choji asked.`

"I have no idea."

That Saturday I was preparing Ingra to go to Shikamaru's parents' house.

"So where are we are we going again?" She asked me. I grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair back into a ponytail.

"We are going to Shikamaru's parents house."

"You mean my dad's parents house."

"You've only known he was your dad for a couple of weeks. I know he's your dad by the way so stop correcting me." I finally put her hair in the ponytail. "Are you ready to go kiddo?"

"Yep." she stood up and we started to walk over to Shikamaru's parents house and we saw Shikamaru waiting over there for us outside.

"Hey Shikamaru. Are you ready?'

"I'm ready when you are."

"Ok let's just get this over with."

"I agree." He knocked on the door.

Yoshino opened the door. "Shikamaru I! Oh Ino you're here I am so happy to see you, were have you been all this time?"

"Around."

"Well you've seem to have gotten more beautiful then the last time I saw you."

"Thank you."

"And who's this?" She asked. Ingra walked out from behind me. Yoshino looked at Shikamaru and I then looked at her again, then everything clicked in her head. "What's your name sweety?"

"Ingra." She answered.`

"That's a pretty name, well come inside." She said after Ingra walked in she gave us an angry glare. Shikamaru shut the door and we walked inside.

"She's going to kill us." I whispered to Shikamaru.

"No she's going to kill me and might contemplate killing you." He whispered. We walked inside the living room.

"What's wrong Yoshino?" Shikaku asked. Then he looked over the three of us. "Oh I see."

"Well how about we get to know Ingra a little better before that."

"Sure. Is it ok if Ino and I talk in private for a second."

"Fine." Yoshino said. Shikamaru grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway.

"Well so far everything is not that bad yet. We might not be end by the end of today."

"We just have to make sure Ingra is awake every time we are all together. They won't talk about it in front of her."

"Should we trust them to be with her back there,"

"There your parents you should know. You can let go of my arm now by the way."

"Oh." He let go and we noticed how closer we were standing near each other. "I think she'll be ok."

"Do you want to go back in their?"

"I need some time."

"Ok. I wanted to apologize for springing that question about earlier."

"No we eventually were going to have to talk about it. You just brought it to the surface faster. You were right we shouldn't have kissed."

"Technically you kissed me."

"Well you kissed me back. What I was trying to say was that I don't want to mess are relationship up."

"That's what I told you before but that didn't stop you before."

"Well maybe we should set limits on how far we should go."

"Ok maybe we shouldn't stand this close to each other." I said pushing him back a little. He grabbed the hand I pushed him with. "And you shouldn't be holding my hand like that."

"And I shouldn't want to kiss you right now."

"And I shouldn't feel flustered by that comment." He leaned in, but when I tried to move back I hit the wall "I think we should go back now before this goes past any of our limits." I said trying to pull my hand back but he still had it. "Shikamaru do the right thing? This is the time where we can stop it before we make any big mistakes." I said our lips only a couple centimeters apart.

"Your right." He pulled away. "We should go back in there now." He let go of my hand and walked to the living room. I followed after trying to act like what happed just now didn't. I sat on the couch next Yoshino.

"Let's go and eat now." Yoshino said standing up. We all got up and starting to walking to the living room.

"You two better hoper Ingra goes to sleep so. Your mother is going to explode if she doesn't yell at you two in the next couple of hours." Shikaku whispered. "Nice seeing you Ino." I smiled.

*Flashback*

I was trying to leave as son as possible without running into anyone.

"Ino is everything ok?" Shikaku said catching me at the door.

"Yeah me and Shikamaru had a fight that's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No not really. Let's just say he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Shikamaru isn't much of a genius when it comes to relationships. You should know that he does love you though. When ever we actually get him to talk about you, you cam see it in his eyes how much he cares about you no matter how troublesome he says you can be."

"Are you trying to make your son look good, so I wont brake up with him?"

"Your good for him probably more then he deserves. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't screw up what he's got."

"You're a good dad, defending your son. I wasn't planning on breaking up with him I just don't want to see him right now."

"I'm getting that compliment from the wrong kid but, thank you Ino."

"Your welcome and thank you Mr. Nara."

*End Flashback*

We were sitting at the dinning room table eating dinner.

"It's a lovely dinner you made Mrs. Nara." I said trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Thank you Ino. What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

"I've been working and making sure Ingra stays out of trouble."

"That could keep a girl busy. I bet you had some help with that."

"Well my family and friends are a big help. Shikamaru has been helping a lot lately, more than I expected he would."

"That's interesting. Is that why you haven't been calling Shikamaru?"

"Yes mom it was an accident. I was going to."

I felt small hands pull my shirt. I turned to Ingra. "What is it?" I whispered.

"I need to use the restroom. Can you go with me?"

"Sure. Excuse us for a moment. " We walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right outside when your done."

"Ok."

She walked and shut the door. I heard a bunch of unintelligible whispers going on from the dining room. The water running from a sink is what broke my focus on trying to understand what was going in there. She walked out and I noticed the whispers seemed to stop quickly after. When we walked inside, I noticed Shikamaru looked extremely agitated.

"Ino I think we should go now."

"Uh ok. Thanks for the food." We quickly got out of their house to the downpour of rain. "You have everything right?"

"Yeah I do." Shikamaru answered.

"I'll pick her up on Tuesday." I said, soon walking the opposite direction.

"Ino wait." Shikamaru yelled. "It's late and it's raining. Just go with us tonight I'll sleep on the couch if you like."

"Please mommy." Ingra added.

"Fine, just for tonight." I walked back over there and started to walk to Shikamaru's home. When we arrived I noticed how nothing really changed since I left it's just cleaner. "It's past your bedtime Ingra."

"Your mom's right."

"Good I was tired anyway." She said stomping off.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in there when we left?" I asked as he walked to the kitchen

"I don't want to talk about it right now." He said pulling a bottle of alcohol.

"I didn't know you were the type to drink." I said walking to the kitchen he was in.

"It's been a long day. I was being lectured by my parents about what I should do. I'm just a bit frustrated. Do you want some?"

"I'm not much of a drinker but sure." he handed me a cup. "I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"It's really ok Ino."

I feel the sunrays hitting my back and the feeling of a horrible headache. I opened my eyes to something that wasn't my bedroom. I remember that I went over to Shikamaru's house last night. I turned over, I saw Shikamaru sound a sleep. The last thing I remember is that I was talking to Shikamaru and was drinking. Oh no please let me be fully clothed. I pulled the cover up to check and to my stupidity I wasn't. Which mean I did something incredibly stupid last night. I looked over at the clock and it said six thirty so I can probably get dressed and Ingra won't expect anything happened; not that she would understand that happened.

"Ino can you stop moving around." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Shikamaru your awake."

"Yes because you keep moving around." He turned over and looked at me.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Parts of it yeah."

"Please say we didn't have sex."

"I can't. We actually had sex more than once from what I can remember."

"How did this happen? How could I be so stupid?"

"Well we were both drinking. I would have stopped you if I were in my right mind, but your so sexy when you beg."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I begged to have sex with you. This is so embarrassing."

"You don't remember anything that happened do you?"

"No, not really."

"Well some `part might come back if that helps."

"Did we at least have protected sex?"

"I think so. Is it true you haven't had sex since we broke up?"

"I said that! Well first of all I've been busy with your daughter to even be close enough to someone to have sex with them. Why does it matter to you if I did? Did you have sex with anyone else after we broke up?"

"I was curios if you were telling me the truth that's all and I might have."

"Oh my god you are such a guy. Who was it with?"

"Ino if I tell you your not going to be happy."

"Why did you have sex with Sakura?"

"What no. it was someone else."

"I'm going to be mad no matter who it was. Do I even know her?"

"Yeah you do."

"Just tell me."

"Don't get mad ok I was just moving on and I had no idea we had a kid together. I had sex with Temari."

"I should of known, I always had a feeling you were into her. But you said nothing was going on between you two and I shouldn't worry. You just moved on to the next blonde you could find and to one you always knew I was jealous of when it came to you."

"I knew you were going to be mad."

"I'm not mad. We weren't together at the time so I have no reason to be mad. So how long were you two going out for?"

"A couple of months."

"I see. You guys aren't together anymore are you?"

"No."

"You two you have been perfect for each other. Why did you guys break up?"

"She said that I wasn't over you."

"Why would she think that that?"

"A part of it was true but one time when we were making out I accidentally said you name."

"I would of killed you if you ever called out someone else's name while we were making out."

"She slapped me pretty hard when I did that. Well you can go look for your cloth's and get dressed right now, or it can wait have sex again and than you could get dressed later."

"No of coarse not. Last night was a mistake."

"Well I would start in the kitchen if I were you."

"Thank you for the help."

"Any time." I got up on the search for my cloths. Luckily most of them were in the kitchen and on the couch, which is gross because we could have sex in the kitchen and then the couch but I don't want to think about that right now. I cleaned myself up and got dressed. I walked back into his room.

"I want to thank you for the nights stay. But I have to go now."

"I didn't know you worked on Sundays."

"I don't I thought I might hang out with my friends today."

"My offer still stands."

"Nice to know you still find me attractive but what are you trying to say you want to be friends or separated parents with benefits?"

"You wouldn't be happy with that would you. Your not that kind of girl who would want sex with no strings attached."

"I might. Do you even want us to be a couple again?"

"How about tonight I take you out on a date and you choose what you want us to be."

"A fancy date or movie kind of date?"

"A fancy date."

"What time?"

"Around 9:30."

"I'll see you then."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the long time without an update. If you think the ending is bad it's the first time I ended a story so don't be to rough.**

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten joined me for lunch.

"Wait so what is going on again?" Tenten asked.

"I'll give you the cliff notes version." I said.

"It'll be quicker if I do it. So you remember at the party where Shikamaru and Ino were both there? Yeah so he found out that he was Ino's baby daddy. Now he wants to get involved and all that drama. Than last night they went over his parent's house, things went bad, they got drunk, had sex, and now to see if they want to be together their going on a date tonight."

"Wait Ino you had sex at Shikamaru's parents house? That's gutsy."

"No we went back to his house and then we had sex which isn't any better."

"Wait so Ino, your child was in the house when you guys you know?"

"Yeah but she was asleep at least she should have been."

"Wait so Ino was it good?" Tenten asked.

"Was it good what?"

"When you guys had sex."

"I don't know, I don't really remember."

"Well you guys are in the whole baby situation. Was it good before that?"

"Let's just say it is the only of the only things he isn't lazy about. Speaking about Shikamaru and sex. Did you guys know that he and Temari were together?"

"What seriously I had no idea Ino, That's crazy. Did you two know about it? That's crazy Ino crazy." Tenten said.

"I-I had no clue a-at all, no clue." Hinata said.

"Me either. The guys probably knew and never told us. Those lying secretive men we know." Sakura said.

"Are you guys lying to me?"

"I'm sorry Ino." Hinata confessed,

"Hinata!" Sakura and Tenten yelled.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Neji told me not to tell anyone and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Naruto told us and we didn't know how to tell you."

"Why would I be mad, I broke up with him remember, and do you guys really think I would be that jealous of_ her_?"

"Yes you would. Right now you even put the emphasis on her. Out of all the people in the world that you would have to compete with to get Shikamaru and might actually have a chance of losing is to her." Sakura said.

"Thanks for words of encouragement."

"No problem."

"Well I'm going to go get ready for my date I'll see you three later."

When I arrived home I had this nice long light lavender dress that fit like a glove. I walked outside to see Shikamaru waiting for me. I walked quietly behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

"I have a feeling like it's a blond."

"She is."

"Is it Ino I have a strong feeling that it is."

"Your feeling is correct." I moved my hands from my face. He turned around and smiled. "So be honest how do I look?"

"You look amazing."

"You aren't saying that just to make me happy, are you?"

"No."

"Good." I wrapped my arms around his and we started to walk to the restaurant. We walked in this nice restaurant. "Are you sure you can afford this."

"Yeah I just want to take you to the dinner you always deserved." The waiter walked us to a booth. I sat opposite from him. "You don't have to do this."

"I know I just want to do this."

"What are you even doing this for really?"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I love you?"

"Because I don't think I deserve this for what I did."

"Ino,"

"Don't. You don't have to do this to prove anything to me and I just needed time to think about things, and you will always be a part of our new family and I can accept that. If you want to be with me I'm not going to push you away anymore." He just smiled. We enjoyed the rest of evening and he dropped me off at the door.

"If you want you can move over to my place it has more room and we can be more like a real family?"

"Sure."

**The End**


End file.
